User blog:Lightning Twister/Um, Okay? (RP Turn-Offs And Other Stories)
I felt like blogging on this fine day, so hence the writing of this blog post. The topic? Primarily the turn-offs I've encountered during TP RPing, and other bothersome things. Why? Well, I'd just like to put some concern out there and differentiate some things that seperate a wonderful and outrageously horrible RP. (And I certainly believe that there is a thin, but noticeable, line between the two.) Turn-Off #1: Bad Grammar and Vocabulary ~ I have no idea how common of a turn-off this is, but anyone who uses elementary level writing techniques automatically gets labeled as an "avoided player" in my book. Why? Well, because I'm the chief of the correct spelling police... No, but seriously. I think it's important for an RP to flow smoothly, as though you're reading a book. And published books don't have writing errors, because the writers have editors who fix those small problems if they occur. But we don't have those. And tweets can only be up to 140 characters anyways, so why would we? Point-in-case, it doesn't take THAT ''much effort to proof read your tweets for standard literate correctness, so why wouldn't you? (There's a whole 'nother level of this that reminds me of the majority of the audience that RPs, but I won't get into that.) '''Turn-Off #2: Being In Multiple Places/Having Multiple Conversations' ~ If Pony A and Pony B are chillin' out at SCC drinking milkshakes, how in Equestria can Pony A also be checking out books at the Treebrary with Pony C? Logically, it's impossible. Even illogically, we've yet to see a pony in the show cast a duplication spell. This one needs little explanation, and it bothers some people more than others, but referring back to the idea of an RP being a story, there are no stories out there that have two stories intertwined into one and switch off stories every other sentence. Therefore, this should not happen while RPing either? Yes? Yes. 'Turn-Off #3: Multiple Personality Disorder (WTF?) ~ '''It is ''INCREDIBLY ''annoying when my RP partner is taking control of two ponies at once. I don't care who they are, I don't care if it makes more sense, it's unrealistic. Please don't do it. I mean, I've seen one particular TP account that controls FOUR ponies in one account. And they put down whichever pony they're speaking as before each given dialogue. (i.e. "FancyPants: Teehee! Giggles, you're so funny! Giggles: That's my job Fancy!") ... Uh... What? Why? Because you feel the need to control every RP situation you get into? Because one pony isn't enough? I have no bucking clue! But it's ridiculous. Remember our comparison? Of course you do, I mentioned it in the last freakin' paragraph. Herpderp. '''Turn-Off #4: Excessive and Seriously Pointless Violence '~ Hey. Pony who pulls out a sword from nowhere every 5 minutes to stab someone (or your "dark self materialized into another living pony", see turn-off #3) for no reason. Stop. Please, just... Cut it out. Nurse Redheart can only handle so much gore in her hospital. Oh, and if you're gonna "commit pony suicide", don't come back two minutes later as if "nothing happened". How does that even work? No, no, and please, no. 'Nuff said. 'BONUS Turn-Off: IRL Interruptions '~ So you're in the middle of RPing with your BPFF (Best Pony Friend Forever, obviously. :3) when a random follower comments an IRL tweet such as "((LOL Rainbow Dash would TOTES SAY THAT!! HAHAHA ^3^))" My reaction would end like this: "((Yeah, lol))" Just to get them out of the situation, but then those players who get into long IRL conversations thanks to a small comment totally blow up your TL and you're all like "FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU" but you can't do biscuits about it. Conclusion? Don't IRL scene crash. Those are practically worse than regular ones. Now, regarding my second addressed turn-off, I'd like to pose a question for my wonderful readers: Under what circumstance do you open your RP with one or more ponies to another player wanting to join? Just today, I was bored and looking for an RP opening, when I noticed a baker pony making something for her client in her bakery. I decided to knock on the bakery door and ask if anypony was in. Alas, no answer, as she continues serving her client. Now, I didn't take this personally, but I was also a bit shocked that considering I wasn't really initiating a scene crash (since her bakery was obviously open) and I wasn't approaching the scene in an outrageous manner. Please leave your response in the comments! Those are my thoughts for the evening. I'd also like to point out that the increasing amount of large group events being composed by the Manes is amazing! Keep it up guys! /)^u^(\ -Lightning Twister Category:Blog posts